


Apologies

by theradicalace



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, its not too bad but im still not sure how to tag it, sans apologizes for being kinda mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theradicalace/pseuds/theradicalace
Summary: Sans apologizes to Frisk for how he acted in the underground.





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> based on an anon prompt  
> the prompt: "frisk and sans go to grillbys postpacifist and sans tries to apologize to frisk for thretening to kill them nd stuff"

“hey, kid.”

Frisk tried not to jump at the sound of Sans’ voice, they really really did. It wasn’t fair to him for them to still be so skittish around him and they knew he wasn’t going to hurt them, they knew it, they _knew_. They tried so hard not to jump.

The look on his face said they’d been less than successful. 

He looked so sad and he looked like he was trying to hide it but they’d always been better at reading him than he was at hiding.

They gave him their best smile, and tried to keep their hands from shaking as they signed a response.

_“Hi Sans. What are you up to?”_

“grillby’s new restaurant just opened up, what do ya say we grab some lunch?”

Lunch at Grillby’s. They’d done lunch at Grillby’s before. Grillby’s was fine, and it wouldn’t be like dinner at the MTT resort, it wouldn’t be. It couldn’t be, right?

They thought about making a joke about his tab, but decided against it. 

_“Sure. That sounds like fun.”_

And so a few seconds and a turn around a corner later, they were walking up to the counter at Grillby’s. There was hardly anyone there, but that was fine, that was _fine._

Grillby was quick to serve them two plates of food, just the same as underground. It was normal, and it was fine. They turned down ketchup. 

It was fine.

“so, kid. i wanted to talk to you about something.”

All of a sudden, the room seemed to darken completely, save for the small area around them, the whole place pitched into an eerie quiet, and it was familiar, and it was _fine._ They’d done this before.

They only tilted their head in acknowledgement, not trusting themselves to be able to sign clearly, or at all.

“i just wanted to apologize. for… everything, i guess.”

That was a shock to them. What was _he_ apologizing for? They lifted their hands to ask as much, but Sans started talking again before they could.

“i was a real jerk back underground. start to finish, it was just one bad move after the next. the whole “you’d be dead where you stand” thing? yeah, that wasn’t cool. and i can tell it really freaked you out. so i just wanted to say sorry. for all of it.”

They couldn’t think of anything to say. They looked down, and rubbed their hands along their jeans, trying to come up with something. All of a sudden, they felt so very pathetic. Here was Sans, someone one who’d done them so little harm, just said a few spooky words, and yet, they’d been so deeply shaken by it. Here he was, apologizing for something so small. They didn’t deserve that kindness.

They didn’t know how long they sat there. Sans didn’t rush them, only waited. Finally they looked back up, and lifted their hands to sign something…

Before deciding to give him a hug, instead. 

They didn’t have the words to show how they felt. They had so much they wanted to tell him, but there just wasn’t any way to get it out. 

They hoped a hug would do.

And from the way Sans gently returned it, they thought maybe it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> tried a new way of writing frisk for this one, based on a good fic that i read but cant remember the name of, cause ive never actually written anything less fluffy from their perspective. i also just need more practice writing them in general.  
> follow me on tumblr at theradicalace.tumblr.com for more of me failing to write lmao


End file.
